


Don't wake the baby

by Dragontamer05



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Blueshipping, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fun, Quick Read, Short, they're parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: It's been a long day and Kisara just wants a nap





	Don't wake the baby

With a tired sigh Kisara gently placed the infant down in the crib. 

It had taken several hours but finally she'd gotten the five month old to sleep, and now she was ready for a nap as well. Flopping on the couch Kisara decided to try and catch a nap  
, hoping to be able to get a little sleep before Seto came home from the office.

\---

"I'm home." Seto announced closing the door behind him. He always looked forward to coming home, as it meant he could finally spend time with two of his favourite people in the world. Kisara and their new daughter, Mia.

Kisara didn't bother getting up from her spot on the couch only looking up when she heard him walk into the living room and gave him a warm but tired smile. 

"So how's she doing?" He asked, walking over to where his wife lay and leaning down to kiss her.

"Sleeping, finally" She told him with a yawn, "So try not to wake her." Kisara knew how much Seto enjoyed going to see Mia after coming home from work but she was a light sleeper andhaving only just gotten her down for a nap Kisara didn't want to have to deal with trying to calm down their daughter again and get her to sleep.

Seto understood, it was clear by the tired expression on his wife's face today had not been a great day "I'll try not too." He nodded before heading up stairs to change out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable.

 

Once changed he quietly walked into Mia's room and up to the side of the crib, he smiled softly looking down at the sleeping infant. He'd always liked kids and had even thought about adopting (and still did but it could wait till Mia was a little older) but had never imagined that one day he'd have one of his own. Bending over he placed a soft kiss on the infants head and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, surely she wouldn't wake up from that. Mia stirred at his touch, Seto quickly moved his hand away biting down on his lip hoping she'd stay asleep. No such luck. Soon she started to cry once again.

Rolling over Kisara gave a tired groan upon hearing the infants cries and buried her face into the pillow, she was not getting up this time. 

Seto woke her up so he could put her back to sleep.


End file.
